


Little Things

by brokenstatue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffly and gay, very short and very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstatue/pseuds/brokenstatue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things Kagami does, the small things only the unnoticeable would notice, that make Kuroko happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> they're so lame and gay and i cry.

     The buzzer went off, the crowd cheered, and Kuroko couldn’t be happier at the moment.

“Nice job!” Riko praised as the team walked into the changing room. They had won easily, 104-55, it wasn’t a big opponent but that’s not why Kuroko currently has a smile plastered on his face.

“Yo, that pass was insane, Kuroko!” Koganei grins, giving said boy a high-five.

Kagami smirked, tightening his hold on Kuroko’s waist before letting go. It’s the little things, things like Kagami giving his waist a squeeze before letting go, that make Kuroko smile and a slight blush to taint his cheeks.

 

 

* * *

 

“Here,” Kagami’s familiar voice comes from above him, followed by a Vanilla Shake being handed to him.

It’s become their ritual lately to come to Maji Burger after practice and later walk home together, sometimes in silence that is only filled with their hands brushing and timid smiles.

“Thanks.” Kuroko thanks him quietly.

He doesn’t mention it, but he cheers up whenever Kagami takes notice of him being at his usual seat.

The redhead eats away, only stopping to give Kuroko a warm smile, with bits of food falling from his mouth, when he notices the latter staring.

 

* * *

 

During practice, Kagami likes to sneak little kisses while he thinks no one is watching.

He dunks a ball and “accidently” kicks it across the court and gives Kuroko a small peck whilst the rest of the team run after the ball.

Riko shakes her head, a smile plastered on her face, “No kissing during practice!” She blows her whistle and grins at the blush on Kagami’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

"Kuroko," Kagami mumbles, only half awake.

Their legs are a tangled mess underneath the warm blanket. Kurkoko's head lays on the redheads chest, which has begun to rise and fall at a steady pace.

"Yes?" Kurkoko replies quietly.

He takes Kagami's hand and lightly intertwines their fingers, his hand seems small and frail compared to Kagami's large ones.

Kagami turns his head and kisses the top of Kuroko's, then pulls the latter in closer to himself. His voice gruff and already heavy with sleep slowly overcoming him. He responds in his American accent, knowing how much Kuroko loves to hear it. "I love you."

And it was then, with Kagami’s arm around his waist and his soft snores filling the quiet room, that Kuroko realized he doesn’t mind being a shadow as long as Kagami is his light. 

"I love you too, Taiga."


End file.
